Sister Witch
by Fang95
Summary: The turtles have an adopted little sister! Amelia is a young witch who's birth parents were a warlock from the light and a with from the shadows. Her birth place? A place called Netherworld. Join Amelia and the turtles as they go on their journey as ninjas. In Amelia's case, a powerful witch and a ninja. Rated T/M for mild language, moderate violence, and Raph's temper. Leo/OC?
1. Chapter 1

**Fang95: Hey everyone here is a new fic I am creating! Unfortunately Shell of a Romance will be removed by the end of this month. I'm sorry but I cannot find any of the data for it and DP65 and I are no longer in touch so I can't do it without her. Therefore, it needs to be removed. I just get depressed thinking about the fic. Anyways here is Donnie with the disclaimer.**

**Donnie: Sorry about DP65. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators. _**

**_Fang95: Thanks Donnie. Anyways, read, review and enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter One: NYC the Big City**

The dark sewers were filled with the sound of dripping water, slushing footsteps, and four loud voices filled with laughter. The voices belonged to four three year old, mutant turtles. They were in the sewer tunnels with their father, a mutant rat who looked to be of an older age. They were in the sewers looking for supplies for their home in order to prepare for the incoming winter weather. Snow was slowly, gently falling through the sewer caps; making the air inside nippy and somewhat bone chilling. If someone were in this section for too long, they could possibly freeze to death slowly, in just a few hours. For this reason, the rat is making sure to finish forging soon. So that his sons (who are cold blooded) can warm up and stay safe and healthy.

As they are walking, they suddenly hear a strange noise coming from the tunnel to their left. The rat looks into the dark tunnel and perks his ears to hear the noise better. It's the sound of crying. He turns to his sons and says,

"Wait here my sons. I shall see what is down this tunnel and be right back. Do not move from this area until then."

The young blue masked turtle says, "Okay Masta Spwinta." The others nod their heads as they wach their father head down the dark tunnel. When the rat makes it to the end of the damp, bone chillingly cold tunnel, he sees a young girl that looks to be no older than a year, crying and curled up into a ball on the ground. He slowly approaches her. She sniffles and whimpers as he comes into the light and she sees him. She isn't at all afraid of him. She talks with a shaky voice as she says,

"Mister Mouse, do you know where there is light?"

Splinter looks at the girl slightly shocked that she isn't afraid of him. But he nods his head and asks her,

"Are you alone young one?" She nods her head and says,

"Mommy and daddy died a long time ago. Some man was supposed to keep me but he left me here instead." Splinter was enraged at whoever chose to leave the child in the sewer by herself. She was so young, and from the looks of it, she hadn't eaten in quite some time. She also had a rather nasty scar on her left eye reaching from just above her brow bone down to her cheekbone. She was obviously blind in this eye. Lastly, she had a very interesting necklace around her neck. It was a pentagram. He asks her,

"What is your name little one? How old are you? Where did you come from?"

She begins to shiver from the cold as she responds with a shaky voice, "My name is Amelia. I'm two and I come from Netherworld."

Splinter's eyes widen. He knows of Netherworld all too well. It is the world of demons, vampires, werewolves, witches, and other mystical creatures. But judging by her appearance, she looks as though she is a child of the light not of the shadows. The light is where good witches, centaurs, dragons, unicorns, and many other friendly creatiures reside. The shadows is where not so friendly creatures reside. He asks her, "what are you?"

Amelia says, "I am a witch sir. Daddy was of the light and mommy was of the shadows."

Splinter recalls the story. A warlock (male witch) from the light fell in love with a witch from the shadows. Both were not evil or corrupted. They were simply in love. They wanted to be together. Some saw their marriage and birth of their child as a sign of unity between the light and the shadows. Others saw it as an act of defiance and fought to end it quickly. The two lovers were burned at the steak by their own kind. Their child was evacuated by the people who were meant to protect her. Her bodyguard was the warlock's best friend. The trust he had in this bodyguard was endless. Therefore, it was only fitting that he be the one to help her escape.

Splinter knew of this story too well. He was one of the many beings that supported it and hoped that it would lead to an era of peace in Netherworld. Never had he imagined that he would run into their daughter. Who's bodyguard most likely had to abandon her to keep her safe. Splinter's mind was already made up at this moment. He smiles warmly at the little hazel eyed girl and pats her on the head. Her long, light brown hair shifting as she looked up at him.

"Come little one. Welcome to our family." He picks her up and begins to carry his new daughter back to his sons, who were sitting around feeling bored. "My sons I have returned." The turtles all smile as they surround splinter and hug him. Then, the red masked turtle looks at the young girl and asks,

"Who are ya?" Amelia smiles tiredly as she responds. "My name is Amelia." Splinter says, "She is your new younger sister. We shall look after her and treat her as our equal my sons." The turtles all nod excitedly. The idea of having a little sister being an amazing thing in their eyes. Amelia smiles as she is overcome by the feeling of acceptance. As they enter the lair, Splinter sets Amelia down on the couch next to her new brothers. The purple masked one begins to introduce them all. "I'm Donatello. But you can call me Donnie. This is Michelangelo. Or Mikey. This is Leonardo. AKA Leo. And this," He points to the grumpy red masked turtle who interrupts him. "My name is Raphael or Raph. Nice to meet ya sis." Amelia smiles and nods her head. "It's nice to meet you too big brother." Raph smiles. Feeling quite happy with the title. She then begins to talk about random stuff with her new big brothers.

When Splinter returns to the room, he has a small meal prepared for each of his children. He managed to make oatmeal with the little hot water he had available. It was plain and a little lumpy; however, it still had a delicious taste of honey in it. And to this family, food is food. They can't afford to be too picky. Amelia enjoys eating her first meal in a long time s she hears Leo give a friendly chuckle. She looks at him with confusion as he points to her cheek. "Sis, you have a little honey right on your cheek." He gently wipes it away with his thumb and smiles as she thanks him. When they are all finished eating, they all head to the one bedroom they share and cuddle up in their shared bed as Master splinter goes into his own bed. Amelia lays on the floor in the corner of the room. She doesn't want to take up space or be a bother to any of her new family members. Leo smiles at her as he holds his hand out to her. She tilts her head in confusion as she looks up at him. He says, "There's enough room for one more sis." She smiles and takes his hand. He holds her hand as he walks to the bed with her. Leo then picks her up and helps her onto the bed. He crawls in next to her, Raph on her other side. Donnie is next to Leo and Mikey is next to Raph.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang95: Hey readers! I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update. My summer has been very chaotic and it's finally simmering down. here is chapter 2 of Sister Witch. I will have chapter three up by the end of this week along with two new chapters for Amelia Kitsune. I'd also like to announce that MP and I have been working on a collaboration of her Pirates In Love Fanfic and mine. We are working hard on it and hopefully she's having just as much fun as I am. Last announcement I will leave for Mikey to give to you guys!**

**Mikey: Fang95 has a youtube channel that is under the name thedreamerfly95. She does food challenges, advice videos, vlogs, and etc. she would really love everyone's support and would love if everyone took some time out of their day (Whenever you have free time) to hop by and watch her video called "Barefoot." She would greatly appreciate it and it is her most important video she's posted. She would also love it if her readers gave her food challenges or gave her ideas for more advice videos! You can email her at thedreamerfly95 if you have questions, ideas, or just want to say hi and she always responds! Now here's Donnie with the disclaimer!**

**Donnie: ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**Fang95: Enjoy the newest chapter guys!**

**Chapter 2**

Deep within the sewers of New York the turtles and Amelia are now teenagers. The turtles are now fifteen years old and Amelia is fourteen years old. Amelia is only a measly four feet and eleven inches. But she makes up for her small size with her abnormal flexibility. Her ability to contort her body comes in handy against her brothers since she's able to maneuver around them during sparring matches.

Her body has been maturing quickly at her age. She already has a fairly large chest and her body remained slim (Despite the muscles she's developed she's still a bit thin). She usually wears her ninja outfit which consists of a mint colored sleeveless kimono top, black ninja pants, black flats, and her Kusarigama (Sickle and Chain) as well as her precious archery set Master splinter made for her. The bow was made from ivory wood. She was able to channel elemental magic through the bow and into arrows when she fires them. She can even create a stream of energy to act as an arrow made of light and fire that at her enemies. When it comes to her magic she refuses to use it against her brothers in fear that they'd be seriously hurt or worse. She also has a utility belt with a ninja pouch filled with weapons, her potions pouch (Which consists of healing potions, smoke in a bottle and a few essentials).

The turtles have become very protective of Amelia over the years. Leonardo being the most protective. Raphael is a close second. Donatello is less protective but is more so always concerned for her health. He's the family doctor and is always keeping Amelia's needs in check. Meaning her asthma, iron deficiency she's had since she first arrived. Finally, Donnie has been tutoring her. He tries to work around her rather severe dyslexia by helping her find tricks to make it easier and even goes so far as to challenge her to read everything she comes across. Whether it's a thrown out menu, cereal boxes, his computer research, and of course books. Michelangelo is the least protective. He knows Amelia is able to take care of herself (And the family. She cooks so she's all set in his opinion).

Amelia was hardly ever irritated with their protective ways. But most of the time she didn't mind it. She knew it just meant they cared about her. She knew that she was safe with them. Of course she still needed her own life and she needed some freedom. Her way of maintaining that freedom is solely her own thing. Every day from 12 pm until about 3, she earns money as a street performer. She sings, dances, and uses her contortionist abilities to put together an acrobatics act. She earns very small amounts of money for her little occupation. But she doesn't mind. All the money goes to either new clothes (She rarely shops for herself), groceries, medical supplies, or the occasional surprises for the boys. On the side every day in the morning from 8 am to 11 am, and again in the evening from 3:30 pm to 6 pm she goes to a local dance studio for dance class.

At this current moment, the turtles and Amelia were on the surface together. It was late at night and they had just been separated from Master Splinter. They were attacked by strange little robots and their home had collapsed. So they are trying to make their way to another section where they can meet up with Master Splinter and find a new home. On their way, a van parked on top of the manhole they needed to go down. Raph growls as he kicks the van in frustration. Everyone groans as Amelia simply face palms.

Mikey jokingly says, "Poor Choice Raphael." His way of imitating Splinter from their lesson earlier that night.

Amelia walks up to Raph and places her hand on his shoulder. She gives it a reassuring squeeze and tries to get him to calm down. "It's alright. We can just find another manhole and go down that way. There are hundreds of paths that lead to where we need to meet up with Master Splinter. But getting angry won't speed up time. She hugs Raph, who in turn just wraps his arm around the arm around his chest. It's his way of hugging her back as well as just holding onto something to keep himself from losing his temper all together.

They all suddenly hear a noise coming from the building to their right. Leo, Donnie and Mikey hide in the shadows. Raph on the other hand…jumps inside the van. Amelia was about to go hide with Donnie, that is until Raph grabbed the back of her shirt and yanks her into the van with him. They both stay quiet as they feel the van start driving off. Amelia glares at Raph and just stares at him with a deadpan look after a while. They both know Leo will chew them out big time later. Raph rubs the back of his head as he glares back at her. As if asking her if she had any better ideas at the time.

After a good fifteen minutes, the van finally stops. The thugs go inside the building leaving one goon behind to keep watch. Amelia starts trying to cook up a plan in her mind to get her and Raph out of the car. She suddenly hears a commotion outside and feels the van shake a little. She looks to see Raph banging on the door while Mikey taunts him. Her orange clad bro is gonna get it the moment the door opens. The door finally opens revealing Donnie with his tools in hand (Meaning he broke into the van using his genius mind.) As soon as they are out, Raph tackles Mikey to the ground and begins to pound him for ticking him off. Amelia goes over to her two brothers and tries to break them up.

She hears Donnie say, "Raph um…"

Leo finishes his sentence, "We don't have time for this."

Amelia looks at her eldest brother with confusion but then quickly sees what he's so worried about. Standing at the opening of the alleyway are five gangsters with purple dragon tattoos on their bodies. Leo stands in front of her protectively and she simply rolls her eyes. Of course he'd think she couldn't defend herself. They've only been training together for nine years. Her other brothers stand with Leo, all four of them have their weapons drawn. Amelia pulls her Kusarigama out and holds it in a defensive stance. Bracing herself for whatever might happen.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" shouted one of the gangsters.

Another one laughs and says, "Yeah it aint Halloween!"

The third one says, "We aren't gonna let a couple of freaks in dorky turtle and ninja girl costumes get in our way!"

Amelia tries to contain a growl. She hates these guys for being hateful towards her brothers. Her brothers look at her as they see her eyes flash red for a brief moment. They only do that when she gets angry or if her instincts tell her she's in a life or death situation. They also glow red if her mind tells her she has to protect someone or in this case her brothers. This time they only flashed red for a few seconds. They didn't stay red. Leo places a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. She takes a deep breath and nods her head to show she's okay.

The Purple Dragons charge at the turtles and Amelia. She keeps herself ready as she and her brothers fight them off with ease. She even knocked one out while Leo was trying to fight him. She winks at her eldest brother and says, "Your welcome." He just smirks back and pokes her side playfully. Amelia laughs and hugs Leo who hugs her back. While he hugs her, Leo is checking her over for any injuries and making sure she's ok. She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Leo I'm fine." She pushes him off her and steps back a bit.

Next thing they all know is that there are ninjas surrounding them. They then attack the Hamato siblings. Amelia defends herself and even helps Raph with three who were on his tail. She launches herself off of Donnie's shoulder so she can reach Leo when she sees that he's surrounded. She roundhouse kicks a ninja in the throat (Even though she was aiming for the chest…her aim was only a little off). She lands on her hands, and brings both legs straight out over her head as she does a hand stand. She then bounces off her hands and swings her legs making a helicopter motion. This in turn knocks the weapons out of another ninja's hands. Leo helps her fight of a ninja with a katana that tried slicing her throat.

Raph yanks Amelia out of the way as a kunai was flying towards her blind eye. She sees a bunch of arrows flying at the two of them. She uses her magic to block them and then uses her own bow to shoot three arrows at once up at the ninjas that attacked her. Leo gives her a stern look and says, "You know you're not supposed to be using your magic yet. You're still in training." Raph shrugs at Leo and says, "She did just fine Fearless Leader." Before any arguing could emerge from the two Amelia shouts, "Focus on the enemy you doofs!" She then runs into the flurry to finish the battle.

Amelia suddenly feels someone yank her back by her shirt. Next thing she knows is she's in the van again and Donnie had hotwired it. Her other brothers all hop in the van as Donnie drives (Like a maniac but driving none the less). Amelia lands on her front on the floor of the van when Donnie flies over a hill. "Owe. Hey Donnie maybe I should drive." She chuckles as her brothers all (Including Mikey) shout "No!" at her. She rolls her eyes and when Donnie pulls over, she's the first to jump out of the van and stretches her arms above her head. Mikey jokes with her saying, "Nothing better than stretching your limbs after a ride on the Donatello Express!" He cracks his neck and waits for everyone else to climb out. They all run over to Master Splinter and hug him.

"I've missed you too my children. Now let us go home." Leo says, "Um but our home is gone." Amelia adds in, "Yeah those nasty bots turned it into a crime scene remember?" Splinter has his children follow him to a hole in the floor. They stare at it as they watch him jump through. The turtles all jump one by one into the hole. Amelia, being the smart person she is ended up going first and ended up on the bottom of a dog pile. She feels each brother land on top of her and she grunts in pain with each one. "Guys I can't breathe. Get off please." They all clamber off of their sister as Leo picks her up bridal style and carries her the rest of the way. Amelia blushes from the gesture and hides her surprise by laughing awkwardly. "Leo you don't have to carry me. I can walk." Leo smiles at her and says, "Yeah but you just got turtle slammed. I don't want to take any chances and have there be a small injury that gets worse by you pushing yourself like you tend to do." She scoffs at him and playfully smacks his plastron. "I'm not that bad! At least I don't train so much to the point of passing out mister." He shakes his head at her antics and pretends he's about to drop her. She squeals and hides her face in his collarbone. He laughs and readjusts her in his arms. "Relax I will never drop you." She smiles at him and rests her head on his shoulder tiredly. They make it into the new lair and stare at it in amazement.

"There's so many rooms. Which means we each get our own." Amelia lets out a squeal of happiness. "I get my own room! No more sharing with Raph!" Raph just stares at her with the greatest look of betrayal any of the Hamatos have seen. Amelia giggles. "You snore big brother. A girl needs her beauty sleep. Plus I'm not into the boy room look." Her brothers all get a look that says they never thought about it that way. Amelia has never complained or even given her opinion on what she prefers. Having her own room that she gets to style however she wants will let them see what preferences she has. More importantly it means they get to see the girly side of their little sister that the rarely ever see.

Leo finally lets Amelia walk but stays close to her in case she needs him for anything. She sees a large space and pokes her head out, smiling wide at Donnie. "We can have a big kitchen finally!" Donnie chuckles and goes into the room to look at it. The new kitchen was pretty big. He'd have some fun putting it together with Amelia's help.

Amelia finds some stares leading up to the second level and follows Mikey as the two of them explore. She sees a room that isn't super large but a decent size all the same and squeals happily as she jumps up and down. "It's perfect!" She steps inside the room and looks around it. Leo points to a gap. "Looks like you'll get closet space to yourself too and your own bathroom." He points to a room joined with the other. Amelia has the biggest smile on her face as she explores her new room and tries to hold in her excitement. Leo laughs as he watches his sister turn red. She's trying so hard to hold back another squeal of joy. He leaves her in her room so she can start making a list of ideas of what she needs. Master Splinter has all of the siblings clean and decorate the lair. To say the least, it was good to be home with family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang95: Hey readers! I'm so sorry for not updating. I had my very first car accident and had to deal with that. Which cause writer's block and migraines which not even Excedrin could cure. I'm perfectly unharmed but my money isn't. Gotta love the adult world where insurance hates you! But I did have one good thing happen and that is I finally found a place two towns away that sells salt licorice (Which I haven't been able to eat in over a year). I also want to thank everyone who emailed my fan email, commented and liked my youtube videos, and for everyone who shared my Barefoot video! it is such a big deal for me and I could not feel more grateful for wonderful people like all of you! Here's Raph with the disclaimer. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Raph: ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights go the original creators._**

**Fang95: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the lair, Mikey was hooking up A BUNCH of televisions while Donnie was wiring up the home. While they were doing that, Amelia was in her new room fixing it up. Her new walls were painted beige with a white ceiling, a chandelier she found in the junkyard and fixed up with Donnie's help, a fluffy mint green carpet, a twin bed pushed up against the far wall with brown with white polka dots sheets and a mint green bead spread with brown polka dots and matching throw pillows. On top of that she has a small desk on the opposite side of her room near her closet. The wood is a bit tarnished but she fixed it up and painted it mocha brown. Her walls have photos of her family, her dance shoes, and her weapons hanging up. Her bathroom is painted a baby pink shade with a small white sink a shower with a built in tub, and a white curtain and a pink shower mat. Her towels were all white and she had a simple towel rack she hooked up to the wall.

Amelia is putting clothes away when she hears Raph and Leo return with the rest of their belongings. She runs out of her room and expertly jumps down to the bottom floor. Leo gives her a stern look and she smiles innocently. She bats her eyelashes and says, "Bro bro did you happen to possibly save my oh so special collection?" Leo sighs and holds the box up for her to see. She jumps up and down then hugs his neck. "Thank you!" Amelia takes the box and hugs it to her. Her special collection of _Fruits Basket_ and _Wolf's Rain_ books and DVDs (she owns the entire series of both and is obsessed). She runs back to her room and sets the box down on her desk before going back to her family.

Raph lifts Amelia up with little effort and lets her ride his shell as he walks to the couch with the others. He plops her down on the couch as they all watch Baxter Stockman introduce his Mousers with the help of his assistant. The redhead pours a box of live rats into a maze as Stockman has three Mousers go into the same maze. Amelia hides her face in Leo's shoulder and trembles a little as she hears the sound of all the rats being brutally killed. Leo rubs her back and hugs her to try and calm her down.

Amelia calms down after a while and gives Leo a small smile to show she's okay again. He strokes her hair and gives her a smile back. He holds her hand as they continue to listen in to the news report. Donnie managed to get a Mouser back online which in turn meant that the siblings had to follow it. Amelia sticks close to Donnie as they go through the sewers. She looks at her purple clad brother and asks, "If it spazzes out can I use my lightning magic to short it out? I can channel it to three objects at a time now and it would be small zaps to their circuitry." Donnie puts his hand to his chin in thought then says, "If you're mindful of the water and don't start flying yet then I guess its ok." He shrugs not really seeing how her practicing with her magic is a bad thing. Sure, she's still learning and has a lot more practice to go but putting all that practice into a real life situation would help her improve. Even if Leo is not even close to being okay with it. It's for the best. And for Amelia, Donnie would defend her cause against the overprotective Leonardo.

Amelia smirks as she continues running alongside her brothers. She looks up at the sewage pipes to see that the little bugger chewed through them. "Um guys I'd suggest you hold your breath and brace yourselves." He brothers give her an odd look until they see the problem. They are all then swept up by a wave of water that would have made them go over the edge had they not made a chain. Amelia is supporting her older brothers by using her bow to hold them up. She never thought archery equipment would come in handy for that. She grunts in pain as she tries to use all her strength to support the added weight of her brothers. "Guys I can't hold us for much longer."

The four turtles look up at their sister worriedly. Her weak point has always been her strength. That was the downside of her extreme flexibility. Just like her endurance and stamina being uneven. Either way she still had amazing speed. She grunts again as she tightens her grip on the bow. Then Mikey starts swinging. Amelia lets out squeaks of pain as she feels her grip slipping. Raph has a panicked look as he shouts to his brother, "Mikey what are you doing?!" Amelia loses her grip and her bow stays in one hand as they all go flying towards the wall. Luckily they all thought fast and use grippers to stick to the brick sewer walls. "Everyone alright?" Leo asks all his siblings. Raph spits out water and glares at Mikey as he grunts out, "Peachy." Amelia catches her breath and follows her brothers up the wall. They see the mouser running in front of them and chase after it once more.

At one point they end up in the subways. Leo yanks Raph back as Amelia yanks Donnie back from a rushing subway train that almost creamed them. "You two need to be more careful!" She uses her minimal healing magic to heal a scratch on Donnie's shoulder caused by her sharp nails (She's so far only able to heal minor scrapes and somewhat severe bruises. Severe cuts or broken bones are things she needs practice with still). Donnie pats her head as a thanks. They all then see Raph jump on a train car to chase after the mouser. They follow after him. Amelia, being the hesitant person she is looks to Leo for reassurance as they ride the train roof. He's focused on everything ahead which allows her to relax. Seeing him calm and focused allows her to alleviate some of her fears no matter what the situation is. Unless it's a thunderstorm, then she has to sleep with him and refuses to leave his side till it's over.

They jump into the sewer tunnel the mouser runs into and once again take chase. Amelia pants as she feels her stamina decrease a little. She sees Raph destroy a bunch of mousers as Leo and Mikey beat a few more up. Donnie is flinging mousers at Raph. She fires arrows left and right at mousers that come near her. Every once in a while she uses magic to make the arrows sharp with ice shards, or arrows literally made out of electricity to electrocute them till the explode. Once everything subsides, she puts her bow on her back and leans against the sewer wall to catch her breath. She looks up at her brothers and sees that they are perfectly fine.

Leo gives her a stern look and she holds one hand up tiredly in defense. "It was an emergency situation meaning my magic was necessary and I used it wisely." He sighs and hugs her tightly to the point she has trouble breathing. She pats his arm and hugs him back. "I'm fine Leo. I'm not hurt. But I can't breathe if you crush me!" Leo releases her and laughs sheepishly. She nudges him playfully and giggles. All five siblings then hear a shrill scream coming from the tunnels south of them.

They run towards where the scream came from and see the woman from the Stockman lab being surrounded by mousers. Amelia and her brothers make quick work of the buggers and keep to the shadows as they face the woman. The red head sighs in relief as she says, "Oh thank you I-"Mikey interrupts her by popping out of the shadow and smiling at her. "Hi there!" Woman reacts by fainting. Mikey picks her up and smiles at his siblings. He says, "Can I keep her?"

Amelia face palms and shakes her head feeling as though her brother could not have done anything more foolish! They all head back to the lair with the woman in tow and lay her on the couch. Amelia runs into her room and comes back with a blanket and pillow in her hand. She gently drapes it over the woman then goes back into her room to grab a potion meant for replenishing magic. She takes the bottle to the kitchen and pours half a teaspoon into a hot cup of tea. She goes into the living room and sits on the floor with Leo. She yawns and sips at her special tea. She hears the woman groan in her sleep and sets her tea on the table. She goes over to the woman and places her hand on her forehead. She focuses her magic into the woman.

"Sis what are you doing?" Asks Donnie. Master Splinter looks to his son and explains, "Your sister is a witch born from the Balance element. All witches can use basic elemental magic. But elements such as light, dark, myth, life, death, and balance are what dominate what magic they will be strongest with. We call these elements alpha elements. Each alpha element comes with special abilities. Balance wizards are able to calm the minds of those having nightmares or who are suffering from bad memories. In turn they see and hear whatever the person's mind is displaying. But they also help the person to feel at ease until they awaken or until they come back to their senses. Your sister is simply helping this young woman relax and have a peaceful sleep." Donnie nods his head in understanding as he watches a green light come from Amelia's hand and on the woman's forehead.

Amelia pulls away from the woman after a while and goes back to her spot by the coffee table to finish her tea. She guzzles it down and leans against Leo tiredly. Eventually her head falls into his lap as she falls asleep. He shrugs as Raph gives him a concerned look. "I'll wake her up when the lady wakes up. For now let her sleep. She used up a lot of energy if you recall." He runs his hand through her hair as she relaxes fully. Raph glares at his older brother. "I know that teacher's pet! But why are you letting her rest in your lap? She's not a toddler anymore. She doesn't need that." Leo sighs and gives Raph a hard look. "Yes she does. Unlike you I actually know that she was really shaken from the fighting today. She hates seeing people get hurt and watching us fight and being in danger stressed her out. On top of that she used up a lot of magic. Whenever she does that she has nightmares. Who in this family is the only one that can help her if she has a nightmare?" Raph scoffs at Leo but turns his head away, knowing the answer and realizing he should have seen the signs.

After two hours, the red head wakes up. Leo gently shakes Amelia awake, who is fully alert the minute her eyes open. She sits up quickly and stand sup ready for whatever is about to happen. Leo stands up as well and keeps a hand on Amelia's shoulder to reassure her that there is no danger. They watch the woman ramble about the night's events being a crazy dream. She then sees the turtles in front of her and screams. After seeing master Splinter, she once again faints. Amelia sighs in frustration and goes over to the woman. She situates her so she's comfortable then once again uses her magic to calm the redhead's mind. The woman once again comes to, and once she's finally calmed down, Splinter tells her the origin story of the turtles and himself.

The woman says her name is April O'Neil. Amelia smiles as she sits next to the woman. Already liking her a lot. April turns to look at Amelia and asks, "What about you? How did you come to be here?' Amelia, being too shy to speak looks to Master Splinter to give an explanation. He says, "She was found in an old alleyway when she was very young. She is a witch who is still learning to use her powers." April nods and smiles at the odd family. She explains how she found out about Stockman's real motives with the mousers and when she was going to report it, he tried to kill her by using the mousers. The turtles look beyond angry, Splinter looks confused as to why humans are so cruel. Amelia looks slightly scared but also looks furious. Raph says, "I say we take care of Stockman once and for all." The turtles all nod and Amelia clutches her sickle strapped to her hips in anticipation. The five siblings and April decide that they will go into the Stockman lab and get rid of the mousers as well as get evidence that can be used to put Stockman behind bars for a LONG time. As Donnie hacks the sewer security system, the rest of the Hamato siblings are alert for any dangers. They slip into the sewer vents and head into the labs. Donnie hops down into the hallway first, followed by April and Mikey. Then Raph who helps Amelia down then lastly Leo.

After avoiding security systems, they get stopped in the assembly room where Stockman finds them and uses the mousers to try to stop them. Well he wants to dissect the turtles but either way he wants the intruders destroyed! Amelia growls at the idea of her brothers being turned into science experiments and follows Donnie who is launched into the control room. She leaps up with him and has a dangerous glint in her hazel eyes. Her good eye glows as her magic fluctuates a little. Her brothers and April all end up in the control pad as well. They surround Stockman and try to grab him, but he has mousers surround the group and he's able to escape on the elevator.

Donnie and April try to hack the mousers to shut them down. Unfortunately, they were only able to command them to self-destruct. The group all evacuate the lab as quickly as possible down into the sewers. They make it safely back to the van. April goes home to an Antique shop she says can be used for her business and income. After she's dropped off, the Hamato siblings head home themselves. Amelia is fast asleep by the time they make it back. Leo carries her to her room where he lays her down in her bed and tucks her in. She curls up in her covers and wakes up. She sleepily looks up at Leo with a tired smile. "Hey." She says. He smiles back at her and holds her hand as he sits on the side of her bed by her head. "Hey. Crazy day don't ya think?" Amelia nods her head and holds his hand tighter. Leo gets the gist right away and scoots her over. He lays next to her and pulls her into his chest. "If you have a bad dream just wake me up ok/ I'm here for you." He kisses her forehead and relaxes. Amelia nods her head and curls up against her eldest brother. She smiles in her sleep as she feels perfectly safe with him. But what's this warm feeling in her chest? She may never know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang95: Hey readers! here is the new chapter. I did my best to keep it true to the episode and it was super hard since I don't have the series on me and i am going off sheer memory. So I apologize if I messed something up at all. If I did please let me know. Again I am trying super hard to post chapters for all fanfics at a decent time. I will be posting my "Wolf's Rain" fanfic on Friday this week so please read and review it! Now here is Donnie with the disclaimer.**

**Donnie: ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators. _**

**Fang95: Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Amelia is entering the sewers after a long day of dance class and street performing. Now she has to change quickly so no one sees her and get ready for training. She slips into her training outfit then grabs her Kusarigama and runs as fast as she can to the dojo. She's stopped by Donnie who chuckles and grabs her. "Whoa slow down sis! Let's not have you fall and hurt yourself." He sets her back down and she just smiles at him. "I wouldn't fall and hurt myself. I'm a kunoichi and I'd be perfectly fine thank you very much." He ruffles her hair and laughs. She swats his hand away and walks with him to the dojo.

The training goes smoothly for the most part. Except for when Raph loses his temper when sparring Mikey and pins him to the ground with a pipe in his hand, ready to bash his orange clad brother's head in. Leo holds him off and stops him. Amelia runs up to her brothers and rubs Raph's shoulders to calm him. He comes back to reality and is horrified with himself. He drops the pipe and backs away from Mikey. Amelia hugs him comfortingly and rubs his temples to help him relax. "Just take deep breaths big brother. It's ok." Leo and Donnie help Mikey up and give Raph a hard look. Leo walks up to Amelia and pulls her towards him protectively. She glares at him. He just gives her a stern look as he tries to keep her from getting hurt. Master Splinter lectures Raph about needing to control his rage. Raph starts to stutter, from guilt and fear. He then runs out of the lair in need of space. Amelia shoves Leo away and walks to the door with her weapon at her side and her bow and arrows on her back. "I'm going after him." Leo gives her a stern look. "No using magic Amelia." She rolls her eyes and keeps walking. "I'll use it if I need to Leonardo. Like finding Raph for example. Tracking spell will help me out." She runs out of the lair and uses the tracking spell as she moves as fast as she can.

It leads her to a rooftop where Raph jumps off into an ally where a guy in a hockey mask is pulverizing some Purple Dragons. She hates the gang as much as the next person but it looked like the guy was going to kill. That was over the line. Raph stops the man, allowing the PD's to get away. Amelia jumps down and lands on her knees next to her brother. He just stares at her and then gives her a strict look. "What the shell are you doing here Amelia?! This isn't safe!" She just gives him a look that says _"Seriously?" _She pulls her Kusarigama from her hip and holds the hilt of the blade in her left hand and the chain in her right. "You ran from home all stressed out. So I tracked you down to help you out in any way I could." He turns back to the guy in the hockey mask and stands protectively in front of Amelia just in case. They start talking and the guy reveals how the purple Dragons took his dad from him and how they ruined his childhood. He talks about wanting revenge and ending the DPs permanently. Amelia looks at the man sadly as she walks up to him. She places a gentle hand on his shoulder as a single tear falls from his eyes. "I lost my parents too. I get it you want revenge on those who destroyed your dad. But this isn't the way to do it." Raph nods as he tells him he needs to control his rage. Amelia raises an eyebrow and stares are her brother. The hothead said that! After much more talking, the man (Apparently his name was Casey) shoved her off of him, causing her to land on her back on the ground. He then runs off with Raph chasing after him. He loses sight of Casey and sighs. Amelia catches up to him and stands next to him. She places her hand on his shoulder. "Raph, we have to help Casey. "

They go after him and find him in another alley. He and Raph duke it out and Amelia just watches worriedly. Raph's rage simmers and he calms down trying to get the other guy to chill. Casey then smacks him with a hockey club. Ouch! Amelia bites her tongue as she prepares to step in and help. Casey runs off, leaving Amelia and Raph in the alleyway. Time to go home for reinforcements. She and Raph head back to the lair hand in hand. He apologizes for what happened during training. Of course everyone forgives the hothead! Amelia stands next to Leo as Raph explains the situation. Leo wraps his arm around Amelia's shoulders and looks at her. "Are you okay? No injuries?" She giggles and pats his arm. "I'm fine Leo. Just a couple scratches here and there but nothing to worry about. Now time to cook dinner." After dinner, the turtles and young witch try to sneak out…FAIL. Master Splinter starts to lecture them then says, "Why walk when you can ride?" Yup! He's letting them take the truck! They need to repair it and get it ready ASAP. They get to work immediately. Amelia helps to paint the truck. She wears her denim shorts and a graphic t-shirt with a picture of Stitch on it. She has her hair up in a messy bun and her faded, trashed, black converse all stars on.

Leo chuckles as he sees his sister having trouble reaching above the bottom of the truck window. He picks her up and places her on his shoulders (he used to do it all the time when they were little). She squeaks in surprise and looks down at him with a slight tint of red on her cheeks. He holds up the paint. "Keep going we have to get this done little lady!" she smiles at him and goes back to painting. She stops after realization hits her. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" All of her brothers laugh as they all finish their jobs. Got to love their sis's Napoleon complex!

They manage to finish the truck in time with their hard work. They then prep for the night to come. They meet up with Casey in the park. Apparently Donnie had prepped a shell cycle for Raph (nice red color with a matching helmet). Amelia sits inside the truck and watches worriedly. She was forced to sit this one out due to low magic levels. Her tracking spell had used up a large amount. When her brothers finally return, Mikey explains how it was a success and Casey is Raph's human twin! She groans at the thought of having to deal with another hothead. Oh well! He might be a fun addition to the family…hopefully.

Once they return home, Amelia heads to the kitchen to bake some cookies for her family. She cheats and uses a little more magic to bake cookies as they sit on the pan rather than putting them in the oven. They turn out somewhat crunchier than planned but she tried! Mikey laughs as he sees her handiwork. "Nice try Sis! What next? Gonna torch the couch?" He starts cracking up while she throws cookie dough at him. "How about I torch your shell?!" She chases him into the living room and lands on his skateboard causing her to fall backwards onto the couch. She lands in Leo's lap and looks up at him bewildered. She blushes and sits up abruptly. "S-sorry Leo." He blushes as he avoids eye contact. "No biggy. Mikey giving you trouble?" She nods her head. "He made fun of me for slightly burning the cookies." She chuckles at her stupidity and awkwardly shuffles back into the kitchen to clean up her mess. Leo follows her.

He sees her washing the dishes at a slower pace than usual due to her exhaustion. He stands behind her and helps her roll up her sleeves. "You'll get your shirt wet." He chuckles as she rolls her eyes at him and continues to wash. He moves to her side and starts to help her clean. Once they are both finished, he takes a burnt cookie and starts to eat it. Amelia grabs his wrist to stop him. "No Leo it's burnt! It won't taste good!" He smiles at her and nudges her. "Anything you make always tastes good." She blushes and looks down at her feet, suddenly finding her flats to be very interesting. She looks back up at his face to see him munching on the cookie. She sighs and heads to her room. He goes to his own room to turn in for the night. As he lays in bed he thinks about Amelia. What was that warm feeling in his chest? Why did his mind go blank around her? He may never know.


End file.
